


Fanart: The Secrets in His Eyes

by you_me_and_obsession



Series: The Sounds He Made [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Diary, Bucky Barnes's Notebooks, Bucky Barnes's journal, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Bucky had diaries in the 40s, Fanart, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Manipulation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Photomanipulation, Portraits, Steve Rogers Feels, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Writer Bucky Barnes, but Bucky didn't know that, steve draws bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_me_and_obsession/pseuds/you_me_and_obsession
Summary: Steve's drawn Bucky, present, past, lost.Bucky wrote Steve buried secrets and unspoken love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bits of angsty illustrations for my upcoming Stucky fic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
